


Our Life Together

by sharkfin (lovelcce)



Category: The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Soulmates AU, This is very short, a snack of a story if you will, actual plot? dont know her, all i know is angst for some reason-, ooc lan zhan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22645678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelcce/pseuds/sharkfin
Summary: “Lan Zhan? One more favor.... kiss me?”
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	Our Life Together

“Lan Zhan, do you-“ Wei Wuxian takes a shaky breath, shifting his hips before hissing in pain. The other man places a hand on his hip bone, eyes silently concerned. “Do you remember what I said, last time?”

Lan Wangji shakes his head, reaching one hand to brush long hair from Wei Ying’s face. 

“I told you you’d never be able to get rid of me.” Wei Ying laughs, and then freezes, scrunching his nose as he glances down at himself, the dark red stain slowly growing across his stomach. “Said I’d always come find you again.” 

Lan Zhan stares at him for a moment before opening his mouth, but Wei Wuxian interupts him. 

“I know you don’t remember, Lan Zhan.” There’s the feeling of heat on his cheek as a single tears slides down. “No one’s supposed to remember their past lives until they’re dying.”

“You’re not dying.” Lan Zhan says, but he’s purposefully avoiding looking at the open hole that gushes blood. 

“I’m not dying.” Wei Ying reaches up, pressing his palm to Lan Zhan’s face softly with a smile. “Next time around, let’s skip the rivals part, okay? I’ll introduce myself and you’ll ignore me for a month before I worm my way back into your heart. Forget the competitions-“

Wei Ying shivers now, and Lan Zhan holds his hand as Wei Ying attempts to shift around once more. “They- they didn’t mean anything more than trying to get closer to you. I need you to know that, Lan Zhan.”

“I do.”

“And- jesus christ-“ Wei Ying closes his eyes and blinks back up at the other. “Let’s speed through the friends part, too. I keep getting myself killed before-“

Lan Zhan waits for a moment as Wei Ying simply looks at him. “Before?”

“Before... everything else, Lan Zhan.” Wei Wuxian laces their fingers together. “I’ll see you the next time around, okay?”

“Wei Ying, you’re not dying.” Lan Zhan says, his voice shaking. 

“Mm...” Wei Ying’s staring up at him, his face open and eyes soft. “Lan Zhan, before I- I pass out, can I ask one last favour?”

Lan Zhan nods. 

“Kiss me?” Wei Ying’s eyes are half lidded, and Lan Zhan desperately wants to shake him to attention, to tell him to stay awake. That if Wei Ying closes his eyes-

Lan Zhan leans in, free hand gently holding Wei Ying’s cheek as he presses their lips together. Wei Wuxian smiled, a soft quirk of his lips before turning his head away slightly to watch the doors slowly being pried open. 

“Mm...” The man looks back up at Lan Zhan, his breathing shallow and hard to hear. “I can’t wait to kiss you again, Lan Zhan.”

“Shameless.” Lan Wangji mutters, his voice choked as Jiang Cheng and Lan Xichen burst through the door. The two stop in their tracks, seeing Lan Zhan kneeling over the still form of Wei Ying. This time, this once in his life, Lan Wangji does not stop the tears as his brother pulls him away and into a hug. As Jiang Wanyin collapsed next to his brother, shaking him roughly to no avail. 

“Wangji?” Lan Xichen asks, purposefully keeping him facing away from Wei Wuxian. 

“He- he asked if I remembered our last lives.” Wangji says, his eyes on the floor as his brother wipes away his tears. “Our life together.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry, but this has been stuck in my head for days- The original idea was wwx and lwj in love, in space, rivals to lovers, soulmates. All the best tropes! And then I took an L and made it sad,,, so RIP to Wei Ying! ❤️
> 
> If you enjoy my work, and would like to interact with me, here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wcnqinq)! Sometimes I post snippets or thoughts as I write - or whole scenes that mean either everything or nothing <3


End file.
